


A first time for everything

by Abbypd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Handjobs :), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum has his first boner at age 18. Ashton helps him out.<br/>That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't my best work but I was working on something else (which i really hope to finish soon) when this idea came up, so I wrote it quite quick.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy though.

Ashton rolled on his other side when the sunlight hit his face. The band had a day off, and Ashton had promised himself he could sleep late today, even all day if he felt like it. The blonde usually didn’t really sleep late, he always had better things to do; but not today. The eldest of the band had been tired for a while now, and he figured he deserved some sleep.

Everything in the room was quiet, and the drummer was very thankful there weren’t screaming or singing fans outside of the hotel. Michael and Luke were probably still asleep in the other room as well, since Michael liked to sleep late.

Ashton opened one eye a tiny bit, checking whether was Calum still asleep or not.

What he saw though was not really what he had expected. The raven haired boy was on his back in the hotel bed, his sheets shoved so that they were piled up at his feet and his pyjama pants standing up like a tent. The younger boy wasn’t moving, just looking at it with huge eyes as if staring would make it go away.

Ashton wanted to say something about, but he also didn’t want to embarrass the boy so he just pretended to be asleep, hoping Calum would just get rid of it as quiet and fast as possible.

He didn’t hear anything though, and after waiting for five, maybe ten minutes he decided to peek again. Calum was still in the same position, his eyes were less big though, and Ashton got the feeling something wasn’t right. He decided to let the boy know he was awake without scaring him, so he yawned and moved around a bit.

The bassist’s head shot up, looking Ashton in the eyes with pink cheeks.

“Ashton, I…” he started mumbling, looking from his erection to the blonde, clearly not knowing how to explain.

“What’s wrong?” The drummer would’ve made a joke about it, if Calum hadn’t looked so nervous and maybe even _scared_.

“I uh…”

Ashton didn’t know why, and he certainly didn’t know what was going on, but he got out of bed and walked over to the younger boy’s bed, sitting down on it. He patiently waited for an explanation.

“I don’t know what to do.” Calum muttered quietly, his eyes now on one of his hands.

“You don’t know what to do?” Ashton repeated, wanting to make sure he had heard it right.

“I have never really… You know.”

“Shit, this is embarrassing.” The boy’s cheeks turned even redder and he looked anywhere but at Ashton.

“No it’s not, some boys just… mature later I guess.” Ashton smiled fondly down at the younger boy. He had always thought Luke was the innocent one. How wrong he had been.

All this kind off explained Calum’s lack of body hair as well.

“Do you need, like, help?” Ashton questioned. He had never expected himself to suggest something like this but his friend was in need and that sort off made it not-weird.

The younger boy squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment but still nodded eagerly, and Ashton couldn’t stop a chuckle from escaping his mouth.

“Do I need to tell you what to do or…”

“You can touch me, if you want.” It was just a whisper but Ashton could hear him clearly.

He didn’t know why, but he actually wanted to touch the boy. He had never really thought about him being not-straight but he had always been quite open-minded. He even found he was quite eager to do this.

“Can I kiss you? It’s kinda weird to do this without kissing you.” Ashton explained, an easy smile around his lips. He wasn’t even blushing; this whole situation was fucked up anyways.

“Yeah.” And the blonde could tell he was getting more comfortable as well.

The drummer leaned in, and gently brushed his lips over Calum’s before pressing them together firmly. Calum’s arms were just hanging by his side, but once Ashton’s hand had found the back of Calum’s neck, his fingers playing with the little hairs there, the raven haired boy placed his hand against Ashton’s muscular chest, keeping them there while he started moving his lips a bit. Ashton wondered if he had ever kissed anyone before, his technique honestly wasn’t half bad.

Calum relaxed during the kiss, and once Ashton was sure he was okay with whatever was happening to him, he pulled away.

“Let’s get rid of this, yeah?” Ashton smiled kindly up at Calum, trying to hide his excitement.

Calum nodded, and in that moment he looked so much younger than he actually was.

Ashton quickly pecked him on the lips once more before he turned his attention on the ‘problem’.

The hand that was on the back of Calum’s neck slowly travelled down, leaving a trail of goose bumps as he went, his hand stopping just above the waistband of the boy’s pants.

He carefully pulled them down, as well as his boxers, the boy’s cock springing free immediately. Calum was quite big, Ashton noticed, but he didn’t waste time looking at it, taking it in his hand and slowly stroking it.

“I haven’t done this before actually, just to myself.” He didn’t know why, but he felt the need to tell the bassist that. The boy nodded, his breathing already speeding up. Ashton knew the boy wasn’t going to long at all, he was a eighteen year old boy with his very first boner, the blonde knew any idiot could make the boy come within seconds.

Ashton flicked his thumb over the boy’s head, like he always did to himself, earning a sinful moan from his friend.

The drummer sped up the movement of his hand, occasionally flicking his thumb over the head. He kinda wanted to get his mouth on the boy’s prick, but it was too soon for both of them. Calum’s moans grew louder and sweat covered his red chest and forehead, his hair sticking to it.

“Relax baby.” Ashton spoke when he noticed Calum’s white knuckles from fisting the blankets so hard. He didn’t know where the nickname came from but it sure felt good.

Ashton pumped the boy another three times and Calum threw his head back, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open, moans escaping it while Ashton could feel his whole body tense.

The very last that left Calum’s mouth as he came was a high-pitched moan, followed by heavy breathing. Ashton watched as the younger boy painted his hand and his own chest white.

He didn’t know the raven haired boy was watching him when he curiously licked some of the sperm from his hands, but the groan that came from the panting boy told him he was, and even enjoyed watching.

“Thanks.” Calum muttered, his eyes staring deep into Ashton’s.

“My pleasure.” Ashton winked, getting up from the bed, hoping Calum wouldn’t notice the bulge in his own pants.

“Wait!” Calum grabbed the older boy’s wrist just in time and pulled him back on the bed.

“Can I… Return the favour?” he asked, staring at Ashton’s crotch intently.

“Are you sure that isn’t too soon, I mean, you just had your first orgasm, you could do this another time, when you’re ready” Ashton nervously mumbled.

“Ash, I’m eighteen, how long exactly do you want me to wait?”

Before the eldest could answer that, he got pushed on his back on the bed, Calum sitting on his knees next to him. He quickly got rid of the pants and took Ashton’s member in one hand.

The drummer figured he wasn’t going to last very long either, the idea of jerking off another boy and actually doing it had turned him on more than he had expected.

Calum, who had never jerked anyone off, not even himself, loosely stroked Ashton, not applying enough pressure at all.

“Could you hold it a little tighter?” Ashton patiently asked, and Calum immediately did as he was told. The older boy could tell Calum was trying to mimic him, his thumb using the exact same trick as Ashton had done. Ashton groaned and bucked his hips up.

Calum kept stroking the blonde in a slow pace a little too long, but Ashton didn’t want to boss him around too much, seeing he was already doing really good for a first time, so he waited for him to go a little faster.

When Ashton let out another moan, the raven haired boy cursed under his breath, speeding up his movement a bit. The drummer bucked his hips a few more times, wanting to just cum already.

“Faster please.” Ashton eventually asked, when he really couldn’t take it anymore.

It didn’t take long from there before Ashton was shooting his load on his own chest. Calum licked it off him on his turn, scrunching his nose. Ashton wasn’t used to male sperm either, but he figured he didn’t find it disgusting because he had eaten out girls before, their taste similar to Calum’s.

The younger boy lay down next to Ashton, his head on the boy’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” He said once again.

“I think I should thank you in this case.” Ashton chuckled lazily.

The two boys stayed silent for a while, and the blonde figured they had more than enough time to just get back to sleep. He was almost asleep when Calum pulled him back to reality.

“Ash?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we could do this again sometime?”

“Off course love.” He said, moving his head to kiss the bassist’s forehead.

“Off course.” He repeated, a content smile taking over his face before he finally drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought
> 
> Find me on Tumblr.
> 
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


End file.
